He Keeps Me Warm
by Carebeark5
Summary: When Brett is sick Cruz takes care of her.


Arriving at the gym earlier than usual Joe headed straight for the changing room to change into his gear before everyone showed up. He had an hour before the class was scheduled to start so he shoved his bag into one of the lockers before heading into the gym to practice the new routine he had planned. He couldn't wait to see her again, she had been coming to every class since that first night when she surprised him.

Now that they were dating he took any opportunity to spend time with her outside the station. Even now, it was still hard for him to believe she said yes. Once people started filing in he took his place at the front and cued up the music playlist he created. 'Maybe she's running late,' he thought to himself when he didn't see her.

When the class ended he grabbed his bottle of water and the towel he left on the bench. He drank his water and toweled off, 'Maybe something came up. He would see her in the morning at work anyways.' he told himself before he was pulled into the conversations with some of the women in his class.

But the next day he didn't see her around the station either. "Hey you seen Brett?" he asked Mouch who was seated next to him as they ate breakfast.

"Nah she's not coming in today. Called in sick." he said folding the newspaper he was reading.

He headed down the hall, dialed her number waiting for her to answer. He wanted to make sure she was alright. "Hello," she answered in a raspy voice.

"How are you feeling?"

"Terrible." she answered followed by a racking cough.

"I missed you at Zumba yesterday, wanted to make sure you were alright."

"Sorry I wasn't there. I felt terrible and I didn't want to get anyone else sick."

"No don't worry about it. I hope you feel better soon."

Sylvie's head was pounding and she was so congested she couldn't breath through her nose at all. She had already gone through an entire box of kleenex and was making her way through a second when there was a knock on the door. She stood up taking her blanket with her as she wrapped it more securely around herself and went to see who it was. When she opened the door she was surprised to see Cruz standing there.

"Joe, what are you doing here?" she asked reaching up to try to fix her hair which she hadn't brushed today.

"I was worried about you and I thought maybe I could cheer you up a little." He explained as he held up the bag he was holding. Then from behind his back her pulled out a bouquet of flowers with the other hand. "And I brought you these."

She coughed into the blanket and smiled at him, "Their beautiful."

"Can I come in?" he asked with a small smile. He had to admit she was pretty cute with her hair all messy and her nose a little red.

"Oh yes of course, sorry come on in." She told him stepping aside so he could enter.

"Want me to put these in some water for you?" he asked as he steered her towards the couch.

"Yes thank you."

"Do you have a vase?" he asked as he dropped the bag onto the coffee table and entered the kitchen.

"No but I have a water pitcher you can use, its above the fridge." She said turning around on the couch and pointing. She watched as he filled it with water and put the flowers inside. She couldn't believe he was here trying to take care of her, no one had ever done anything like this for her before.

"So what else do you have in here?" she asked as he came over and sat down beside her. He reached into the bag and pulled out a takeout container of soup and a few packets of crackers. "Thank you, really this is so sweet of you."

He smiled as he handed her the spoon, "You should eat it will help you feel better. I also brought some cough candy and these," he said pulling out some movies. "I thought maybe we could watch one."

He let her pick the movie and then got up to pop it in the dvd player before settling back on the couch to watch. She ate her soup and some crackers and then moved closer to him and leaned into his side. He couldn't help but smile as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders, wondering just how he got so lucky.

Before the end of the movie he could hear her raspy, deep breathing and he knew she was fast asleep. Even though the movie had ended he didn't want to get up to shut it off in case he woke her. Not to mention it was kinda nice to just be able to sit here with her in his arms.

Sylvie shifted in her sleep and then opened her eyes to see Joe still beside her. His eyes were closed but when she moved he opened them and smiled at her. "You stayed?" she said sleepily.

"Of course I did. There's no where else I'd rather be," he told her pressing a kiss onto her forehead.

"Wow your hands are freezing." He told her as he grabbed the blanket and pulled it over to cover her more.

She laughed, "They always are, same with my feet."

"Well I'll just have to keep you warm then." He said wrapping her in his arms.


End file.
